Dangerous Love
by Chrissy Jane
Summary: Rowan and Wesley seemed like the perfect couple. Behind closed doors, there was a side to Wesley no one knew, but Rowan.


The chair smashed against the wall with so much force, it broke in two, followed by another chair. The table was tossed onto its side. Glass lay on the floor as the dinner glasses were broken earlier in the evening. Silverware was strewn around the room. The tablecloth was tore from the table and crumpled into an angry heap on the floor.

He was angry. He was drunk. He was mean.

He was her husband.

Standing against the wall with her arms outstretched in front of her, Rowan had tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her husband, Wesley, destroy the dining room. She didn't know what angered him. He was agitated when he came home from work, the smell of bourbon strong, his drink of choice.

"Wesley, please! Stop!" Rowan yelled over the sound of breaking glass.

He looked at her. Rage filled his blue-green eyes as he slowly made his way to her. Shrinking against the wall, Rowan prepared herself for what was coming next. He surprised her by touching her face softly. Wiping her tears away, he held her face in his hands as he kissed her gently. He put his forehead against hers and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Rowan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Time to be the forgiving wife, again.

She grabbed his hands and held them as she said, "It's alright."

They stood there for a few moments, silent. She could tell Wesley was trying to compose himself. He took several deep breaths before he looked into her big brown eyes and offered a weak smile. "You wanted new dishes."

Rowan gave a nervous laugh, "Yes, I did."

Wesley moved away from her as he walked into the kitchen to grab the broom and dustpan. Rowan picked up the silverware and placed it in the sink, before returning for the tablecloth. Piling the bigger pieces of glass onto the fabric, she shoved it into the trash can under the sink. She helped him pick up the table. She swept the floor making sure to get any remaining pieces of glass as he carried the two broken chairs out to the curb.

As she loaded the dishwasher with the silverware, she heard the door to his office shut. Saying a silent prayer, she hoped he didn't go to his liquor cabinet. It was well-stocked as he had gone to the liquor store two days ago and replenished his supply.

* * *

Turning the light off in the kitchen and the dining room, she walked to the door of his office. Listening carefully to hear any noise that told her to run the other way, she heard none. Hesitating for a moment, she opened the door and looked inside. She saw him seated at his desk, a glass of bourbon in front of him. She noticed he had removed his tie, it laid on the brown leather couch. The top of his white shirt was unbuttoned, showing a glimpse of his pale skin. Sitting with his head on the back of the chair, his eyes were closed. He was a very attractive man with brown hair and blue-green eyes. His eyes were the first thing Rowan had noticed about him.

Taking a step into the room, she spoke. "Wesley, I'm going to head on up to bed?"

Not bothering to open his eyes, he answered, "Come here."

Walking over to him, he opened his eyes and motioned for her to sit down on his lap. Rowan did so. He took her hand and traced a finger over her wedding band. She had taken her engagement ring off earlier that day and didn't put it back on. Something she didn't do very often. He smiled at her. Returning his smile, she didn't understand how he could be so different, loving and sweet one moment, angry and destructive another. He leaned over her and went to grab his glass, but Rowan placed her hand on his. "Wesley, maybe…." She trailed off. If she said he had enough to drink, that would only anger him more. He seemed calm at the moment.

He seemed to know what she was going to say, but it didn't upset him. Instead he gave a soft nod and brought her hand to his lips. Kissing it softly, he said, "You are so beautiful. How did I get to be so lucky?"

Rowan smiled. "Just lucky, I guess." She answered. He kissed her. Running his hand through her hair, his kiss became more passionate, moving from her lips to her neck, Putting her hands on his chest, softly pushing him back, breaking his kiss. "Wesley."

Wesley laughed softly as he kissed her neck again. She knew immediately she hadn't said the right thing. Something flickered in his eyes and she could tell she had upset him. Letting her go, he reached for his glass and drained the contents. He set the glass back onto the desk as Rowan stood.

It would be alright if he drank one or two, but when Wesley drank, he didn't just stop after a few, he was an angry drunk and Rowan was often the brunt of his meanness.

She tried quickly to avert an argument before one was started, but failed to do so. He grasped her wrist in his hand and squeezed briefly before pulling her back down onto his lap. "I did not tell you to move." He told her.

Rowan tried to move her wrist, but Wesley still held it tightly, "Wesley, please...You're hurting me. Let go."

Wesley thought for a moment and then released his hold on her. Standing up angrily, he made her stumble to stand; he walked to the small dark mahogany cabinet in the corner of his office that held his liquor. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out an almost empty bottle of bourbon and poured what was left into his glass. Setting the empty bottle on his desk, he took a sip as he walked back to Rowan who stood by his desk. He reached for her, but she stepped back. He reached for her a second time, but she only moved farther away. Sighing, he knew he scared her. Motioning to the door, he nodded his head, silently telling her to leave. She quickly walked out of the room and up the stairs to the master bedroom.

* * *

After a long, hot shower, Rowan was finally laying down in her bed. Wanting to fall asleep before Wesley came to bed, she tossed and turned, finally drifting into a very light sleep, she immediately heard him when he closed the bedroom door as he entered the room. Waiting to feel his presence on the bed, she was relieved when she heard the door to the bathroom shut. Rolling onto her side so her back would be facing him once he got into bed, she forced herself to close her eyes. Not more than fifteen minutes later, she heard the door open and smelled his soap. It was a fresh, clean, almost musky scent. Hearing him rustle around in the dresser for pajamas, she could hear him pull on his sleep pants. She felt him sit on the bed and move the covers over. Lying down, he moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist. Rowan could smell the bourbon mixed with toothpaste and mouthwash. She guessed he had another after she left his office.

Feeling his hot breath on her neck, she moved closer into her pillow. Wesley tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on her neck as he spoke," Forgive me, my love."

Rowan sighed, not turning over, she didn't say a word

He kissed her neck, then her shoulder. Moving her hair, he kissed her neck again.


End file.
